


I Spy With My Little Eye

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: He might be dumb, but he's smart enough to figure out the best place to watch.





	I Spy With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A dirty little something I wrote for Daily_Deviant back at the beginning of the year and never got around to uploading it here.
> 
> **Warning**: Characters in this fic are around 17/18 years old.

****

****

It seemed that everyone used the prefect's bath these days. Scratch that. Everyone in _Slytherin_ used the prefect's bath. It was a luxury of which all of them took advantage; they all knew the password and in all truth it should have just been renamed the Slytherin Bath. None of the other houses were permitted; their access having been revoked sometime in October.

It served them right, Goyle thought with a chuckle. Shouldn't have been chattering about that renegade _PotterWatch_ program. It had been expressly forbidden for a reason and now they had to stick to their own house-assigned baths. Manky showers with no pressure and a complete lack of soaker tubs.

He shook out a fluffy towel and spread it over the lowered toilet seat before sitting down and leaning against the wall. He tilted his head slightly and smiled, peering through the space between the door and its hinge. This was his favourite stall; he could see the entire tub without having to crane his neck. 

And no one ever checked. And they thought _he_ was dimwitted.

It was an accident the first time. It truly was. He'd come in just after supper for a quick piss and before he knew it a gaggle of second year girls had taken over the tub. It was then that he learned that the privacy spells had shattered and others could enter the otherwise occupied room. To his credit—he was not a complete perv despite what Blaise said, the fucker—Goyle had kept his hand over his eyes and merely listened to the giggles from the girls in the bath. He wasn't interested in pre-pubescent twelve year olds and it was a great relief when they had finally left.

Goyle was perfectly content to let them believe that he was enormously stupid. He wasn't one to ever have top marks, but not because he lacked intelligence. It was more because he just didn't care enough to try on exams. Why bother when he already had a lucrative position waiting for him alongside his uncle at the cauldron manufacturing plant? Not to mention he found it useful. When people thought you were stupid, they tended to say things when they thought you weren't paying attention.

That's how he learned the seventh year girls' bathing schedule.

Pansy and Tracey were lucky. They were morning girls and he didn't like getting out of bed any earlier than he had to. One day, maybe.

But probably not.

The evening—especially on Thursdays—was his favourite and after scarfing down his meal, he got comfortable in the last stall. And waited.

"I don't see why you keep using the generic showers, Millie," Daphne's voice echoed off the tiled floor. She dumped her bag of lotions and shampoos, an enormous loofah tumbled out and bounced across the floor.

Goyle's eyebrows lifted as Millicent Bulstrode shuffled in behind the other girl. She looked uncomfortable in her bathrobe and cast a suspicious look at the mermaid flicking her tail in the window above the tub. This was new. Normally Daphne Greengrass came alone, putting on a show that often made him wonder if she knew that he was watching. But to see her joined by Millicent, was surprising. He didn't think Daphne was the type to share her bathtime with anyone.

"This is stupid," Millicent grumbled. "I can get just as clean in the showers as I can in here."

Daphne let out an exasperated noise and bent over to turn on the taps. The tub filled quickly with steaming water and frothy purple foam. "This isn't about getting _clean_, Millie. It's about enjoying yourself in a place that no one else is allowed to use."

Shucking off her robe, Daphne slid into the tub. She sat on the bench just under the water, her arms spread out along the tiled edge of the wall behind her. Again, the way she was faced and the way she positioned herself so brazenly, Greg again wondered if she knew he was watching. She faced him completely, her pert breasts just above the water. Purple foam clung to their undersides and it looked like they were almost being held up by the bubbles.

He sighed. Daphne had beautiful tits. Even fully clothed, they were beautiful and had a perfect bounce when she walked. Naked, however, they were just as impressive. He could imagine cupping his hands around them, spreading his fingers and holding them easily, one in each hand. He imagined that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her if he held them and pushed them together. He imagined that they were just the sort of tits that he could easily slide his cock between, fucking them until he came across her face while his thumbs rubbed over her bright pink nipples.

Sliding his hand down over his stomach, Greg rubbed at the front of his shorts.

"I can't believe you wore a swimsuit," Daphne's laughter bounced around the room.

Millicent sat on the edge of the tub, her legs dangling in the water. She had discarded the bathrobe and wore a plain black one piece swimsuit that was anything but flattering on her. Daphne stood, the water swirling about her waist and foam sliding down her stomach. She reached out and hooked a finger under one of the shoulder straps, giving it a tug. Millicent's hand snapped to her shoulder and she held it in place.

"It's just us, Millie," Daphne said softly, reaching up to lightly stroke Millicent's hair. "And baths are meant to be enjoyable and relaxing."

"I'm relaxed," Millicent said, but her stiff posture said otherwise and Daphne shook her head, wet curls clinging to her neck.

"That suit has to be at least two years old and it's pinching your legs." She reached across Millicent's lap and tugged at the elastic digging into her hip. "It's also doing nothing for your breasts. I know for a _fact_ that they look better than this. C'mon. Just join me and we can relax together."

"I don't think I can _do_ relaxed, Daph." Millicent swished her legs back and forth in the water, stirring up the foam.

Daphne waded over to the place where her robe sat in a heap on the floor, leaning across so that Greg got a decent view of her bum, before sliding back into the water. She scooted back over to where Millicent sat, holding up her wand. Before he knew it, Daphne had pointed her wand at the door, locking it and then a thick blanket sort of feeling settling over the room as _Muffliato_ was cast at the walls. Their voices no longer bounced around the room in playful echoes, the tiles almost soft now and absorbing the sound of the room.

"There," Daphne said, her voice more muted now, but still loud enough to be heard. "No one can come in and no one can hear you."

"I-I can't," Millicent gripped the side of the tub, her face flushed.

"Let me help you, then," Daphne said, a smile curving her lips. 

She reached out, her hand still gripping her wand and drew the tip down over Millicent's shoulder and between her breasts. The black suit seemed to melt away, pulling off the other girl's skin like a memory being drawn out of someone's head. Daphne gave the wand a flick and the black fabric sailed across the room, hitting the wall and dropping to the floor. Millicent let go of the tub and crossed her arms across her breasts.

The square cut of the robes that they wore in class were part of the reason Millicent Bulstrode always seemed to look so blocky. But laid bare like this, Greg realised that she was so very different without her clothes. She was the opposite of Daphne who was tall and slender, her hips flaring only slightly and her bum curving pertly under the water. Millicent, however, was like a painting. Like one of those old ones that hung around the castle. She had rolls, but they were proportioned and made her look curvy and luxurious. 

Her breasts were large, maybe a little heavier than Daphne's, but they were no less beautiful. No less fuckable, he admitted, and his imagination instantly switched out Daphne for Millicent. He pictured himself holding those tits, licking them, pushing them together and fucking them as he had imagined doing with Daphne.

Or going back and forth between the two. Wouldn't that be a sight?

Greg shifted on the toilet and shoved his boxer shorts down to his knees, his palm rubbing along the length of his cock. It wasn't the first time he'd wanked to Daphne in the tub and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. His breath hitched with each stroke as he imagined what it would feel like rubbing along the soft skin of both girls instead of the mostly calloused palm of his own hand. He stuffed the heel of his free hand into his mouth and muffled a small groan before leaning back again to peer at the girls.

His mouth fell open.

Daphne's mouth pressed against Millicent's, her lips parting and her tongue darting out to playfully tease against the other girl's tongue. Millicent's hands were no longer gripping the tub or hiding her own breasts, instead they busied themselves with touching Daphne. One slid up to cradle a breast and the other wound its way into Daphne's hair. This was not the first time they'd played around like this. It couldn't be. Perhaps it had never gone this far, but they knew exactly how to kiss one another.

Greg found that a strangled noise caught in his throat, his hand tightening only barely around his cock as his strokes grew frantic. His eyes widened and he stared as Daphne's fingers danced their way down over Millicent's stomach and between her legs.

"Yes that's it," she said as a sort of keening moan burst from Millicent's throat.

Lowering herself into the water, Daphne pushed the other girls knees until her thighs parted. Greg had seen Daphne's fanny, pink and slippery as she fingered herself to orgasm along the side of the tub. He'd seen it so often that he was able to time his own to match with hers so that she wouldn't hear him. Millicent however, he'd never imagined that he would ever see her and he'd certainly never imagined that he would see the pair of them together like this.

Daphne kissed her way along one of Millicent's quivering thighs before settling to lick and suck and flick at the other girl's clit. Millicent's fingers buried themselves in Daphne's wet hair, pulling enough that Daphne had to pause and murmur calming words until she'd loosened her grip. Then there was one finger, then two and before he realized it, three had started to pump in and out, Millicent pulling at one of her own breasts, twisting one of her rosy nipples and moaning with every thrust of Daphne's fingers.

And with each moan, Daphne went faster.

And with every increase in speed, Greg tugged at his cock a little harder.

He came with Millicent, hot come hitting the bathroom stall and his teeth almost breaking the skin of his hand as he stuffed back a shuddering cry. He forced himself to watch the girls, amazed at the intensity of Millicent's orgasm and the sudden burst of fluid around Daphne's fingers. Her legs trembled for a long moment before dropping limply against the side of the tub.

"I knew you had it in you, Millie," Daphne teased, splashing water against her face before giving Millicent's cunt an affectionate kiss. She climbed out of the water. "My turn."

Greg looked down at his cock, still in hand and gave it a perfunctory squeeze. It was soft, but he never had much trouble waiting very long for another round. This was going to be amazing and he didn't even care that the feeling in his legs was starting to vanish from having sat for so long. Not when the show was this good. 

Shifting on the toilet seat, he smiled and watched as Daphne nudged Millicent back. Still pliable from the intensity of her orgasm, the other girl did as she was told and reached for Daphne.

As Daphne settled, knees on either side of Millicent's head, she raised her eyes to the row of stalls, sliding her hands up to her breasts and running her thumbs in circles around her nipples.

Her eyes met his through the space between the hinge and the door.

And a wicked smile appeared on her face.


End file.
